2008-04-05 - Operation: Harvest
Aidus, dressed in his traditional dark red and gold armor, marches towards the Civic Dome. Flowing behind him are rank after rank of the clones. He smiles to himself as he spots the turret before the entrance. Reaching up with right hand he rubs his bald head once. Then lifts it up in the air. Lowering it slowly he points towards the turret. As it closes into a fist, the command, the clones howl and rush off towards the turret. The first rank now engaged, with the others following. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 11 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 11's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 12 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Claws! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 12's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 13 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 13's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 14 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 14's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 15 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 15's Spined Claws hits and damages Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 16 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 16's Spined Claws hits and damages Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 17 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 17's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 18 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 18's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 19 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 19's Spined Claws hits and dents Defense Turret 39. The streets of Thyferra have fast fallen into massive panic, and citizens fly toward cover wherever they can find it as the massive ranks of clones descend on their streets. Screams rise to join the howl of the clones, kept company by the occasional frightened sob. And on the north promenade, protecting the way toward the Civic Dome, a massive turret turns to fix its sights on the waves of clones, opening fire with a hint of desperation as claws and teeth work to destroy its tough surface. From Defense Turret 39, COMBAT: Briseis fires Defense Turret 39's Medium Blaster Cannon at Black Emancipators 19! COMBAT: Black Emancipators 19 dodges Defense Turret 39's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 19 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 19's Spined Claws hits and dents Defense Turret 39. Even as the turret unleashes a blast towards a group of clones, the rest continue to descend on the turret. The survival instincts of the fired upon group take over and they are able to move out of range as the blast hits. They simply howl, the deep salvatory one of a predator. They turn to the turret and actually smile as they race forward again. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 11 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 11's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 12 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 12's Spined Claws hits and gashes Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 13 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 13's Spined Claws hits and dents Defense Turret 39. COMBAT: Black Emancipators 14 attack Defense Turret 39 with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Defense Turret 39 cannot evade, and Black Emancipators 14's Spined Claws hits and damages Defense Turret 39. Defense Turret 39 explodes. The soldiers manning the turrent curse and send each other glances that turn from nervous to outright fear, and the cannons swerve, adjusting their aim in a last desperate attempt before the entire thing explodes in a hail of fire and shrapnel. A few moving bodies make it down, but they don't last long against the ravaging hordes of clones. They're lost underfoot, and in the distance screams rise again. In the distance, footsteps sound with the fast-paced march of Guard boots. The reinforcements who have arrived look determined and fierce, their hands tight around their blasters and their heads tucked down as they advance on the clone army, the vast flood that outnumbers them so greatly that this attempt to respond looks outright suicidal. Still, they come. They defend. Aidus laughs outright as the turret falls to the ground dismanteled by the clones' attacks. Smirking he turns his dark red eyes towards the Civic Dome. Raising his arm once again he yells out, "My brothers! Onward now!" His hand comes down pointing to the guards that are brave enough to come defend, "Eliminate the infidels! Purge their unholy spirits from this planet! Let us liberate our brethren from the tyranny the Republic has forced on them! You father wishes you to reclaim his planet, do not fail him! Show him how much you love him!!!!" As the word father is uttered the clone hordes grow eerily quiet. There are screams of panic a distance away and the drum of the last few guardsmen taking their positions. Then as if in a hive mind, all at once the clones tilt their heads back and howl towards the sky, towards space, to their long distance father. Slowly their heads come down and turn towards the Guard. The closest ones growl and start bounding towards the Guards' positions. The Black Emancipators 19 <177 Clones> engage the Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <174 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Emancipators 19 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Emancipators 19: 63 killed. Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 26 killed. COMBAT: You wield your Black Force Pike. The soldiers level their weapons, and loud cries of fury fill the air in time to blaster fire and the howls of clones. Soon order is lost to combat, and they push forward, moving over the fallen bodies of clones and comrades alike to engage the enemy. Aidus moves forward, reaching to his right side he pulls his force pike free of the holder there. It extends as he watches on in approval. The rest of the clones are purring and whimpering to join the fight, but their brothers are doing fine for now. As he watches in the melee the clones are now within the Guard lines. They turn from each other and begin attacking the rest of the guards still standing. The Black Emancipators 19 <114 Clones> engage the Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <147 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Emancipators 19 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Emancipators 19: 55 killed. Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 14 killed. As the clones break through the lines, the call comes up: "Fall back! Republic soldiers, FALL BACK!" The pause is brief, but then the soldiers stir and rise and /run/, a few turned back to fire and cover their retreating comrades as they move back toward the city proper and defensive positions. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <132 Humans> engage the Black Emancipators 19 <59 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Emancipators 19 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 9 killed. Black Emancipators 19: 52 killed. Raising his force pike, Aidus shakes his head, "If only they would stand and fight like the brave soldiers they should be....My brothers! Follow them. Let none survive!!" With that, as the clones that had been fighting follow at gallops, the ones that had been holding back now begin to rush forward towards the dome and the retreating troops. The Republic troops rush into the domed atrium of the civic building. In theory, this position is defensable, and the Guard moves fast to shore up exits and fall into position. The last few are rushing into place with clones on their heels, and those who arrived before them level their weapons in an attempt to cover. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <122 Humans> engage the Black Emancipators 19 <6 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Emancipators 19 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 1 wounded. Black Emancipators 19: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. The clones rush towards the dome. They are all howling and growling. The sound of their collective breathing can also be heard. Obviously, the smell of blood and blasterfire in the air has excited them. Trying to rush the defenders they ravage all they find. The Black Emancipators 18 <239 Clones> engage the Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <122 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Emancipators 18 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Emancipators 18: 50 killed. Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 36 killed. Inside, panic is starting to move quietly through the ranks, although it is not spoken. It is not acknowledged. The Guard remains level, the Guard remains firm, the Guard fires and fires and fires as clones break in and over the barricades. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <85 Humans> engage the Black Emancipators 18 <189 Clones> in mass combat. The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Black Emancipators 18 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 28 killed. Black Emancipators 18: 32 killed. Clones continue to pour through the entrance. The clones that already in are now engaged within the ranks trying to press forward. A second rank has now entered and collectively rush towards the right flank. They close in on the soldiers there. The Black Emancipators 18 <156 Clones> engage the Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <56 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Emancipators 18 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Emancipators 18: 22 killed. Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: 24 killed. The Black Emancipators 17 <250 of 264 Clones> engage the Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 <32 Humans> in mass combat. The Black Emancipators 17 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1 open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... CASUALTIES: Black Emancipators 17: 11 killed. Legion VIII Felix - Cohort 1: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. As the clones surge forward, panic wins the day, and the last few Republic Guards look to their leader who gives a fast confirmation of retreat. They fall back, running for their lives. Not many make it. Thyferra, cornerstone of the galaxy's bacta production, has fallen into Black hands. Category:April 2008 RP Logs